


(maybe i'm just in love) when you wake me up

by downtothewire



Series: season two one-shots [3]
Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downtothewire/pseuds/downtothewire
Summary: Nico tries to wake Karolina up to train, but all her girlfriend wants to do is sleep in.





	(maybe i'm just in love) when you wake me up

Nico watched the clock like she did every morning since creating a routine for herself on the run. 8:57. Her routine was the only thing currently keeping her sane, making her feel productive in this seemingly endless war against their parents. 8:58. She knew they couldn't just train forever, but for now it was something to do. Something to help her keep her mind off the looming danger. 8:59. So, Nico sat on the bed, watching the minutes pass her by, praying to whatever deity that will listen for the clock to strike nine already.

9:00.

Relief flooded Nico's body. She shifted in bed as she did every morning, and gently shook Karolina like she did every morning. Karolina grumbled slightly at her in question at her like she did every morning.

"Karolina, it's nine, time to practice," she whispered as she did every morning close to her ear. But unlike every morning, Karolina didn't readily agree, she fought back.

"No," she mumbled and trapped Nico's hand that was currently rubbing her arm. She laced their fingers together, and pulled Nico closer, wordlessly asking her to cuddle.

"Come on," Nico protested, "It's nine am, it's practice time. We agreed that everyday we would get up at nine to practice."

"Not today," Karolina answered, her words muffled by the pillow she was stuffing her face in.

"And why not?" Nico asked, no longer amused by her antics. They needed to practice, and her hand was currently falling asleep trapped underneath Karolina's arm.

"Because I don't wanna."

"Please, get up. We have to get better," her voice betraying her insecurity.

Karolina released her hand, and Nico shook it to get the blood to flow through it again. She rolled around on the bed and groaned. She frustratingly pressed the heels of her hand to her eyes. "We're good enough for today. Just stay in bed with me. I'm your girlfriend and I'm begging you for a lie in."

Karolina spread her whole body out like a starfish, pushing Nico to a corner of the bed.

"But if we don't practice now--"

"Nico," she said, drawing out the last syllable of her name, "We deal with shit everyday. Can we please just have a moment of peace?"

Nico mulled over her request. Her neurotic brain was telling her to make Karolina get out of bed and stick to their schedule, but her melting heart was weak at Karolina's offer. Laying in bed with Karolina all day with no worries is what she really wanted, some sense of normalcy. She looked at the girl currently spread out on their bed. Her limbs seemed to carry on forever, one of her legs resting lazily over Nico's.

She ran her nails over Karolina's calf soothingly.

"Hmmm, does this mean I win?"

"It means I'll give you an hour."

"That's all I need," Karolina concluded. She turned hastily to fully grab Nico by the waist and drag her on top of her.

"Now, shh," Karolina told her, her eyes already shutting.

Nico was too awake to fall asleep, however, her mind still racing wondering if she made the right decision in letting them sleep in. She drew lazy circles on Karolina's slightly exposed stomach.

"You really don't want me to sleep, huh?"

"I'm not doing anything!" Nico replied, outraged. She was letting Karolina sleep, what had she done now?

She felt Karolina's hand on top of hers where she was running it along her navel. Oh, she realized, her cheeks turning red. She pulled her hand away.

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Karolina tells her as she already pulls her in for a kiss, only to be denied.

"I thought you wanted to sleep in?" Nico teases her.

Karolina groans, "Ugh, don't be difficult."

Nico only laughs before leaning down, kissing her, and giving in.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little bit of fluff and another missing moment from season 2. I'm working on longer things currently, but I had this stuck in my brain and wrote it out really quick.
> 
> Hope you enjoy even though it's a bit short <3
> 
> twitter: downtothewire2, tumblr: downtothe-wire


End file.
